A Fairytale Love
by spashley4life
Summary: Spencer is gay, Aiden is dead, and Ashley never lost the baby. Will of course end in Spashley. I came up with when thinking about what would have happened if Ashely never lost the baby. And i also made Spencer gay and out and Ashely discovers she is gay.
1. The First Time They Met

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

I couldn't be happier to find out that my family was moving. I was going to be a senior in high school this year, and I really needed to get away. My family finally knows that I am gay. In fact everyone does. This is why I need to get away. I need to start over and re-invent myself. I just broke up with my girlfriend Allison and I was really heart broken. When my mom told me and my brothers that we were moving to L.A., lets just say I was more than a little stoked. Our family packed up our things and we moved out to L.A. I was ready for a new beginning and a chance to forget the past, and as I looked out the window at my new home, I had a feeling that something good was going to come from this move. Something unlike anything I had ever experienced before and something that would change my life for the better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spence stop day dreaming and help me un-pack all the stuff!" my Mother said.

"I bet she is dreaming about Allison and how she will never be able to move on," my brother Glen teased.

"Shut up ass face" I said while hitting him on the arm. "At least I had a girl back in Ohio. That's more than you can say!"

"Enough kids now help me start to bring our stuff in while your mother and Clay check out the house." said my dad. He always was the peacemaker.

Clay is my other brother and he was adopted when I was around 6 years old; we are very close. Unlike Glen he is nice and supportive and smart. Glen, my evil twin brother, is like my mother. She is, well, lets not get into that quite just yet. My dad on the other hand is awesome and always has my back.

When we got inside, I put my things in my new room and started un-packing. It took all day to get my room back to its beautiful self, with posters of singers and movie stars covering the walls. When I was done, I went downstairs for dinner. My family gathered around the table as my mother said grace. My family was pretty religious, which is why I was such a shock to them.

"Ok now kids, I want you guys to get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow is your first day at a new school and I want you to make a good impression." my mother; always worrying about what other people think.

"Relax mom, its not like we haven't done the high school thing before," I said with a quick role of the eyes.

"Ya mom. I mean its bad enough that we have to start a new school for senior year. But do you really have to treat us like we are five? I have to check out the basketball team and see if they have room for a senior transfer. The chances of that are like ZERO!" Glen chimed in.

"I just hope that they have good AP classes here. I don't want to ruin my chances at getting into an ivy league." said Clay. He was always worrying about his school work. No wonder he is the favorite Carlin kid.

"Spence I want you to behave here. This is a fresh start. Not just for you, for everyone. I don't want any of you getting into trouble here. Understand? I start my job at the hospital tomorrow, and Arthur, aren't you going to look for a counseling job?"

"In a little bit. I think I want everyone to get settled first."

When we were done with dinner I went to bed. I knew that starting a new school during senior year was pretty messed up, but I was just glad to be far away from Ohio and from _her_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I awoke the next morning, it finally sunk in that I was going to be a senior. I just had one more year and then I was free. Free to do whatever I wanted, be whoever, I wanted, and date whomever I wanted. Total freedom. The only problem was that I had to survive senior year at a brand new school with new rules.

"Spencer, Glen, hurry up, we're going to be late!!!" Clay impatiently called.

"Hold on!" I screamed from the top of the stairs. "Let me just fix my hair." I looked in the mirror one last time and said quietly to myself 'this is as good as its going to get' while I unwillingly walked down the stairs.

"Gosh Clay we will be there on time. We still have a good 20 minutes until the first class starts." Glen said.

"Your mom already left for work, but she told me to wish you kids good luck on your first day of school."

"Bye dad!" said Clay and Glen racing out the door, both wanting to drive to school.

"Bye dad." I gave him a big hug, and he smiled at me and told me I would do fine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at school on time, but the lady in the office made us wait so long filling out papers that we were in fact late to class. I had English first, and no idea how to get there. As I was walking down the hall looking at the map of the school, I did not look where I was going and I bumped into someone causing us both to fall.

"Ohmygosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I am so so sorry!!" I still hadn't looked up, and when I did, I think my pulse stopped. Lying next to me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. I was completely speechless. I continued to stare at her for what seemed like an eternity when I was brought back to attention by her speaking.

"Its ok. I wasn't really looking where I was going either. I am in a rush, and very late for class." She blushed slightly and looked away a little, which was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life.

"My name is Ashley by the way. Ashley Davies? You new around here?"

"Spencer Carlin, and my family just moved out here from Ohio."

"Ohio huh, interesting." She started to stand up, then extended her hand to help me up as well. I continue to stare, then mentally kick myself for staring and allow her to pull me up. She started blushing again.

"Well Spencer, would you like me to help you find your first class?"

"Thank you, I haven't the faintest idea how to get to English in the Anderson building."

"Hey I have that first too, your teacher is Garcia right? For senior Lit?"

"Ya. Cool, at least I know someone **nice** in my first class." Shit did I just say that out loud?!

"Thanks" Ashley said while blushing. Okay so I guess I did say it out loud.

"We should probably get to class." Ashley said reluctantly.

"Ya you are probably right."

We walked to class together and talked during the whole class period. Ashley was the nicest cutest most beautiful person I have ever met. I can already tell that this is going to be the best year ever.


	2. Ashley has a kid!

Chapter 2

Spencer POV

I ate lunch with Ashley and we talked about everything. Well not _everything_. I wasn't quite ready to label myself.

"So Spence, do you miss Ohio?"

"Not really. I mean a part of me does, but the other part just wants to get a fresh start and move on." Oh no. why did I just say that?! Why can't I lie to this girl?

"Was there someone you left behind, or needed to get away from?"

Oh no. Do I tell her? We have only known each other for like 3 hours. I don't want to risk losing the only friend I have at this stupid school.

"Ya I left someone there. We broke up before I moved out here, but I don't really want to talk about it." There you go Spencer leave it vague. "What about you? Do you have some one special here? Are you dating anyone?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley POV

Shit do I tell her? I have only known her for 3 hours. Do I tell her that I have a kid and am a single mother? I don't want to scare her away. She is like the first friend I have had at this stupid school since _him_. But I don't want to think about that.

"Um…I'm not really dating anyone right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh its ok, I'm just not up to explaining the whole story right now."

"That's fine, but when you are ready, I will be there to listen."

She leans over and gives me a hug. I happily accept the embrace. It felt so….good. Stop it Ash what are you thinking?! I release from her grip, not really wanting to, but realizing that we have been hugging for a little too long.

"So, are you doing anything after school?" She asks me this and I immediately freeze. I haven't really been out of the house since my daughter was born. I was pretty sure that my mom wouldn't baby-sit, since she never does. And her daycare ends at 3, which is when I have to pick her up. I realize that if she doesn't accept me for who I am, a mom, then there is no point in being friends. After all, my daughter is the only person who means anything to me in my life, and Spencer would find out sooner or later. I was hoping for the later. Wow, I need to stop analyzing and give her an answer before she stares at me like I am crazy. Ok Ash, breathe.

"I have to pick up someone after school, and take them home, but you are welcome to come if you'd like." I said this very nervous of what her answer would be. I mean I barely knew the girl, but when I am with her it feels so right, like she is the missing puzzle piece in my fucked up life. Ok seriously Ash stop thinking like this!

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along? One of my brothers is trying out for basketball after school, and the other has some chess club thing, so I have no ride home."

"Well if you want, I can give you a ride home. Or, you can come over to my house?" Ash what are you doing?!?! You can't invite her over to your house! You have a kid remember!!! Please say no, please say no. Wait please say yes, I could use the company. No, say no! AHHH!!!

"Well if that is alright with you, then I would love to go to your house. I just need to tell my brothers that I found a ride home." The bell signaling that lunch was over began to ring. "Okay I better go. I don't want to be late to another class. So I'll meet you in the parking lot after school?"

"Sure thing" I say this as she waves 'goodbye', and then dashes off into the crowd of students racing to their next class.

I am really excited to hang out with her after school. I hope that she doesn't get freaked and leave. She is the first real friend I have had in years. Wow Ash, way to sound pathetic. I smile feeling a rush of new emotions wash over my body, and happily walk to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer POV

As I walked to the parking lot after school I couldn't stop smiling. I had a huge crush on Ashley and I knew that I needed to stop it before it was too late. I mean she said that she wasn't dating right now, and even if she was, there is no way that she is gay. As I approached her car, I gave her a huge smile which she returned, and then I got into her car.

"So to your house?" I said, excited to see somewhere besides my house and school.

"Actually I have to stop and pick someone up first. I hope that is alright with you."

"I forgot, sorry. Ya that is fine with me." I should have paid more attention to what she said. We both glanced at each other, and then quickly looked away. She decided to put the radio on and the fray's "how to save a life" started playing.

"I love this song!" Ashley said while singing along with the music.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. We both sang the song at the top of our lungs laughing the whole time. I didn't even realize that we were there, wherever there was, until the car stopped and the radio turned off.

"I'll just be a second" she said. "You can wait in the car if you want to."

"Oh that's ok, I'll come with you." I got out of the car and followed her inside of the building, which looked an awful lot like a community center. When we got inside I realized that it was in fact a community/day care center. I see tons of little children running around and there are art projects all over the walls and little tables and chairs scattered around the room.

"MOMMY!!!!!" screamed a very cute little girl who looked a lot like Ashley. Wait HUH?!?! The little girl jumped into Ashley's arms and Ashley gave her a big hug. I'm so lost. She has a kid??!?!?!!?

"Sweetie there is someone I would like you to meet. Emma, this is my friend Spencer. Spencer, this is Emma, my daughter."

"It's nice to meet you." said the little girl hiding shyly behind Ashley. "You're very pretty."

Well this, I was definitely not expecting.


	3. Ashley's Past

Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

I can't believe that she has a kid and she never told me. I mean I guess I haven't been completely honest with her either, but still. I looked up and saw the hurt look on Ashley's face and I could not bare it. Suck it up Spence and answer the sweet little girl. Well hey, at least now you know for SURE she is not gay. Right? Oh god I hate my life.

I bent down and looked Emma in the face. "Its nice to meet you too. How old are you?"

"I'm this many!" Emma held up her small three fingers in front of my face, which caused me to laugh. She really was quite cute. Like her mother. No, Spence stop thinking like that. NOW.

I looked over at Ash and I saw the biggest smile on her face. I could tell that my approval of her daughter was exactly what she needed.

"Okay, sweetie, go get your stuff so that we can go home and eat ice cream."

"Yay, I love ice cream. Spencer you wanna come?"

"If that's still alright with your mom."

"Please mommy, please, please, please!!!!"

"Yes she can come, but hurry and get your stuff."

Emma ran across the room and got her sweater, in the process knocking over a chair. This caused me to laugh again. She was just as klutzy as her mother. We all left the daycare center and drove back to Ashley's house. We arrived and, as I exited the car while Ashley helped Emma out of her car seat I saw the biggest mansion I had ever seen in my entire life right in front of me.

"You live here!?" I said in awe of the magnificent house.

"Ya its, whatever. Nothing special if you have lived there your whole life."

"My grandpa is a rock star." Emma stated proudly. Well it was Hollywood, and clearly anything was possible with this girl. The surprises were never ending.

"Really?!" I asked again gawking at my surroundings. This caused Ashley to laugh and turn away slightly; I think I was embarrassing her.

"Well this is nothing compared to my house. I live in like a two story town house with five people. You must love having all this space."

When I said this I really must have struck a nerve because she immediately turned away from me and began walking towards the house with Emma in her arms. Was it something I said?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Great Ash, way to be rude to your only friend in this town. She didn't know what she was saying. I turned back around to face a confused looking Spencer. She was so cute when she looked embarrassed. Why are you thinking like this!!!!!

"Spencer are you just going to stand there and stare at the house or do you actually want to come inside. I'm sure the inside is just as fascinating."

"Haha very funny. Okay, give me the grand tour."

She followed me inside and I could already tell she was impressed. I hated my house. I mean sure the space was nice, but I would rather live in a cardboard box if it meant having family around to share it with.

"Mommy, can I show Spencer my room? PLEEEEEAASEEEE?"

"Okay, but don't make a mess. You need to get ready for your nap soon anyway."

"Mommy I don't want a nap! I wanna play with Spencer!!!!"

"Did you even ask if she wanted to play?"

"Spencer do you want to play with me?"

"Sure hun, Ash is that ok?"

"Ya its fine, but Emma 30 minutes okay?"

"Fiiiineee. Come on Spencer lets go play." Emma grabbed Spencer by the hand and began dragging her over to her play area. It was rather cute watching Spencer and Emma interact with each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Emma was adorable; she was like a mini Ashley. It is so cute watching Emma and Ashley together. I looked around the toy room and it was huge. Games everywhere, stuffed animals every which way and a small jungle gym in the middle of the room. Clearly Ashley was rich. But she didn't seem like the snobby rich people. She actually seemed to hate her house, and I wonder what that is about.

"Spencer you're fun to play with." Emma stated while we continued to dress up her Barbies in a Barbie fashion show. I loved little kids, and how innocent they were. I never usually get the chance to be around them though.

"Thank you sweetie. Hey Em, I think your mommy wants us to come down soon. She said something about you needing a nap."

"Yes, it is time for your nap," said Ashley from behind. I turned around and she was standing in the doorway watching us play. I wonder how long she has been there. She had a smile on her face, so I wonder if she saw my Barbie voice impersonations. They were a hit with Emma. I could tell that she liked watching other people interact with her daughter, which made Ashley oh so much cuter.

"Mommy, I wanna play more with Spencer. She makes funny voices."

I blushed slightly and got up, to stand next to Ashley. I did not want to get in the middle of the two of them.

"Emma you promised you would take a nap after you played. Remember?"

"Ooook. Spencer?"

"Ya hun?"

She looked up at me with pleading eyes and the most genuine smile and asked, "Can you come back and play with me again?" How could I say no to that.

"Of course hun, but right now you need to listen to your mom and take a nap. Ok?"

"Ok." She said defeated. She jumped into Ashley's arms and Ashley mouthed me a thank you and said that she would be right back after she tucked Emma in.

I decided to wander around a bit after Ashley left the room. I started walking up the stairs unsure of where I was going. I spotted a room with stickers on the door and decided to take a look, figuring that it must be Ashley's. I walked inside and looked around the room. It was huge! I think my room could fit inside her closet. I walked over to her dresser and started looking at the pictures. There were tons of her with Emma, and one of her with I'm presuming her dad. The picture, however that caught my eye, was her with her arms wrapped around some boy. I picked up the picture to look more closely at it.

"What are you doing?!" I turned around and Ashley was right behind me with a hurt look on her face. She grabbed the picture from my hands and put it face down on her dresser. She then sunk down to the floor and put her head in her hands and began to cry.

I slowly sat down next to her and rubbed my hand against her back hoping to sooth her with the touch. She jumped on me and gave me the tightest hug I had ever received. I whispered in her ear that everything would be ok, and then slowly began rocking her back and forth. After a while she released her death grip and scooted away from me a little, to my disappointment.

"Gosh you must think I am such a freak. First you find out that I have a kid and then I burst out crying in front of you. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." At that moment I had never seen Ashley look so hurt and vulnerable.

"Shh, its ok. I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? Where to begin." Ashley laughed slightly at this statement but I could tell it was only to keep from crying again.

"When I was 15 I was dating this guy, Aiden. He was the guy in the photo you saw. Anyway, he told me that he loved me and I believed him. I mean I was only 15. I didn't know what love was. I said I loved him back, but now I am not so sure. After we had been dating for some time, I discovered that I was pregnant. I was so lost and confused. I finally got the courage to tell Aiden, and when I did he was so supportive. He even agreed to move into my house and help out when the baby was born. My parents on the other hand, well my dad is a rock star, so he is never home. And my mom is also always away on some trip with one of her many boyfriends. My parents divorced when I was very young. Aiden moved into my house a little early to help out when I was getting to big to get around the house by myself. He was really sweet." Ashley began to whimper again, and I could tell that this was really hard for her to talk about.

"Anyway, after Emma was born Aiden….. was in a car accident…. and well…." I knew where this was going so I instinctively wrapped my arms around her allowing her to fall into my embrace. She was shaking and I rocked her back and forth again, which seemed to really calm her.

"My mom is never around to help with Emma, and I love her so much, its just that sometimes I feel really alone." Ashley began sobbing again and I just held her until she fell asleep in my arms. She was the strongest person I had ever met. As she slept I watched her and she looked so peaceful. I laid her on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. I decided to let her sleep for a bit, she looked so drained.

As I was exiting her room, I heard little footsteps coming towards my direction. I followed the sound and saw Emma walking down the hallway.

"Where is my mommy, I'm hungry."

"Your mommy is sleeping, but I'll tell you what. How would you like to bake cookies with me to surprise your mommy?

"That sounds fun," stated Emma with her little teeth shining through her gigantic smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please review more if you would like to see what happens when Ashley wakes up. Thanks:


	4. Cookies and Mabye Some Flirting

Chapter 4

So I am going crazy because of the SON finale and I apologize for the lack of updates lately, but I have been really busy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are always appreciated. I don't own any of the characters. Fricken Tom Lynch!!!! Lol!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I opened my eyes and could not remember how I got in my bed. What time was it? I looked at the clock and it said 6:15. Then I remembered crying and Spencer tucking me into bed. She was so sweet. I must have looked and sounded like such a mental case. Oh shit! She must have been watching Emma for me while I slept. I got up and walked quickly down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Spencer and Emma were covered in flour and laughing hysterically. As I approached the kitchen, Emma ran up and gave me a big hug.

"Mommy!!!! Spencer said not to bother you, because you needed to sleep. I made you cookies. Wanna try them?"

"Sure honey. Hey, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your hands so that we can try your cookies."

"Ok!" Emma raced off to the bathroom to wash the flour off herself.

"You're up…….are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for taking care of Emma. I guess I really needed to sleep. I have never told anyone about the stuff I said in my room. It is just so hard for me to talk about, and I never know how people will react and-"

I was cut off by her placing a cookie in my mouth. It was really good, and I couldn't help but graze my tongue against her finger when she fed me the cookie. This sent goose bumps all over my body and I leaned in to her touch craving more, only for her to quickly pull away.

"Shh. Its ok Ash. I'm glad that you felt you could confide in me. Believe me. I know what it is like to have lots of emotions bottled up inside, and it so important that you find a way to release the stress. And I didn't mind watching Emma; she is amazing."

"Thanks." I blush slightly and then I notice little arms wrapped around my leg. I bend down and pick Emma up and give her a big hug. I look over and see a cute smile on Spencer's face.

"Hey Em, why don't you let your mommy try one of our cookies."

Emma leapt down from me and went over to the table bringing me back a very big chocolate chip cookie.

"Mommy try this one!" Emma squealed. I grabbed the cookie from her little hands and took a bite out of it.

"Mmmm. You guys make a great baking team."

Spencer bent down and gave Emma a high five. Then she whispered something in Emma's ear, but I couldn't make out what it was. Emma then stuck her hand in the bowl of extra cookie dough and placed it on my face with a wet smack.

"Spencer told me to give you this." She said innocently. I looked over at Spencer who was smiling coyly.

"Oh you guys think this is funny huh?" They both started to laugh and back up from me. I stuck my hand in the cookie dough and then I threw it at Spence, and it hit her smack in the face.

"Whoops, it slipped." I smiled innocently at her.

Before I knew it, food was being thrown everywhere. Spencer and I started throwing cookie dough, flour, eggs, anything we could find at each other. After several minutes, we all lay on the floor clutching our sides from all the laughter. The kitchen was a mess, and now I would have to give Emma another bath, but I didn't care. This was this was the most fun I had had in a long time and I was grateful for ever second of it.

"Mommy, how come you never used to let us throw food on the floor?"

Spencer chuckled slightly waiting for my answer. "Umm…this is a special occasion. You are only allowed to throw food on the floor if mommy's friends say it is ok. Understand?" Spencer laughed quietly at my explanation, which was absolutely adorable.

"Yeeeesss mommy. Spencer you're fun. Mommy never brings friends over."

I began blushing profusely at this statement, which I could tell Spencer enjoyed. "You're fun too sweetie. I think we should probably clean up now. Ash if you want to give her a bath I can clean up the kitchen. I did kind of start this mess."

"Oh you don't have to. Really it is ok."

"No. Go, go. I will take care of the kitchen."

"Are you sure? Because you really don't have to."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go give this little messy one a bath." Spencer smiled and ruffled Emma's messy hair that was covered in flour.

I picked Emma up and started to carry her upstairs. I looked back and got one last glimpse of Spencer, the image penetrating all my thoughts as I helped clean Emma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

That was the most fun I have had in a long time. There is no way I can forget about my crush on Ash now. She is so perfect. Emma is the sweetest little girl ever. Ashley did an amazing job raising her. I still can't believe that she had a baby when she was 15. It is so young! Ashley has got to be the strongest person in the world. I don't see how she can have time to raise Emma and still go to school. She was so honest with me, and I feel really bad lying to her. I know that I will have to tell her about my past in Ohio soon, but for now I think I will wait.

Just as I finished cleaning the kitchen I feel two hands cover my eyes. I smile at the touch and the gesture. "Guess who" she said jokingly.

"Hmm……..Gwen Stefani?"

"Hahaha very funny." I turned around to face Ashley, who looked more gorgeous than ever. I chuckled slightly to myself as I looked at her face.

"What's so funny?" she said curiously. "You have flour on your nose." I took my index finger and slowly brushed it away, while I cupped her cheek with my left hand. She leaned in to the touch and looked at me sincerely, almost as if she wanted more. Huh?!? I quickly let go of her face and turned away from her slightly. "There, it's all gone now. Listen, I should get going. It is getting pretty late."

"Let me just get Emma, and then I can give you a ride home."

"Oh, it's ok. I can have one of my brothers pick me up." I said not wanting her to have to make a special trip just for me.

"No you have done so much for me today. Please let me give you a ride home."

"If you're sure it's alright with you."

"I'm positive. Hey Em, go get your jacket. We are going to give Spencer a ride home."

"OOOOKKKKK." Emma screamed. She came bouncing down the stairs with her jacket, and when she got the bottom of the stairs she jumped into my arms and gave me a big hug. I was happy to accept her hug and I picked her up. I looked over at Ashley who was smiling at my interaction with Emma.

"So Ash………. race you to the car!"

I carried Emma outside as we ran away from Ash, beating her to her car. I helped put Emma in her car seat and then got into the front seat. I told Ashley how to get to my house, which was surprisingly close to hers. When we arrived, she turned off the engine and looked over at me. Neither of us wanted to leave, and we were lost in each other's eyes.

"Bye Spencer!" Emma said loudly. Ashley and I broke away from our gaze and I quickly began exiting the car.

"Bye Emma. It was fun hanging out with you today." I smiled at her and then looked back over at Ash. Ashley came towards me and she gave me a hug. Then we slowly separated and looked at each other one last time.

"Thank you for today Spence. It meant the world to me. So I'll see you tomorrow?"'

"What you're not sick of me already?"

"Why, are you sick of me?"

"Never." I said honestly looking her straight in the eyes.

"Good, cause you are going to have to try really hard to get rid of me now." She teased while she got back in her car. She winked at me and then began backing out of the driveway. Was she just flirting with me? Maybe I am reading too much into this, or only seeing what I wanted. Whatever it was, I knew that I had it bad for this girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

As I walked into my living room, I could not help but smile and think about Ashley.

"So I see you made a new friend." Clay was sitting on the couch, and I did not notice he was in the room.

"Shit Clay, you scared me." I said as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Sorry Spence. So…who is she?"

"Oh, she is someone I met at school today. Her name is Ashley."

"You like her?"

"It doesn't matter. It is so complicated."

"What's so complicated? If you like her, ask her out."

"Clay, she has a kid."

"Oh. Wow. Um…."

"Ya. Big help there."

"Sorry. Well, is she dating anyone, like say the father?"

"The father is dead. She is raising her daughter Emma on her own, with a little help from her mom."

"Wow. This is complicated. I don't know what to say Spence. I mean if you like her you should ask her out, but it sounds like she doesn't really have time to date. Also, is she even gay?"

"I don't know. I mean at first I was like there is no way, but it seemed like she was flirting with me. I think I am reading too much into this."

"You guys seemed pretty cozy outside." I playfully hit Clay on the arm and he pretended to be in pain.

"I guess I need to figure some things out." I started walking up the stairs and Clay called out to me.

"Spence just be careful. I don't want to see you get your heart broken again. Promise to be careful?"

"I promise." Gosh I love Clay. He is the best brother in the world. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and Ashley's face was all I could picture as I drifted off into a blissful sleep, remembering all of the afternoon's events.


	5. Spencer the Warrior

Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the reviews, they are mush appreciated. Again Tom Lynch owns the characters. I envy him! Lol!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks have passed since the cookie food fight, and Spencer and Ashley have been getting really close to each other.

Ashley's POV

When I awoke in the morning, I smiled and for the first time in a very long time I was genuinely happy and I couldn't wait to get to school. All I could think about was a certain blonde who I haven't stopped thinking about since the second I met her. After I dropped Emma at daycare I pulled into the parking lot. As I was exiting my car I saw Spencer and her brothers pulling into the lot as well. She got out of her car and came towards me, flashing a big smile.

"Hey." I said shyly as she came closer. I could feel my heart beating faster with each step she took.

"Hey yourself. So, how's Emma?"

"She's doing well. You should come over again sometime soon. You were a big hit with her, she really seemed to like you."

"Well it's hard not to like her. Really Ash, she is adorable………..like her mother." Spencer whispered this last part and I could not help but blush. I wasn't sure if she knew I heard her, but I never got the chance to say anything else, because the first bell rang and she began motioning for us to walk towards our English class. We talked during the class period again, laughing and passing notes like middle school kids. Neither of us cared though. We were both just happy to be in each other's company.

At lunch time I found Spencer sitting alone against a tree reading a book, just a little bit away from the lunch crowds. She looked so peaceful and lost in her own world that I didn't want to interrupt her. It was too late for me to do anything though, because she noticed me staring and motioned for me to come over. I sat down next to her and she put her book away in her bag.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. You looked so deep in thought."

"Oh, it's ok. I'd rather spend the lunch period with you." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. This girl was so…cute. Ashley stop it! She is your friend remember? And P.S. you like BOYS!!! Spencer stared at me questionably wondering what I was thinking about. I quickly changed the subject to her, not wanting to think about myself anymore.

"So Spence, what was it like at your old school? Do you miss it?"

"Yeah I miss it a little. My old school was a lot smaller than this one, and the teachers were a little nicer." I chuckled at her last statement, thinking about our English teacher who had to separate us earlier for excessive talking. "It's basically the same. I mean I did leave a lot of friends behind, but I'm just as happy to make new ones." She smiled at me when she said this and I completely melted. This girl was too much.

"Did you leave _someone _behind?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Oh shit. Well I knew this would come up sooner or later. I mean she was so honest with me. She told me all about her past and her heartbreak and I listened intently to her. I was almost sure she would do the same for me, but still I was risking everything telling her the truth. It's now or never Spencer.

"Um….ya…..I did …….leave someone behind." I said this really quietly and I barely made eye contact with her when I said it.

"Oh, well are you still with **him**?"

"Actually I broke up with **her** just before I moved out here." I said this quickly and I didn't look at her at all when I said it. I was too afraid of her reaction. When I did look up, I was met with understanding eyes who truly knew what it was like to lose someone. She wasn't freaking out or leaving. She just sat there listening, waiting to see if I would go on. When she realized that I wasn't going to say anything more quite yet, she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry. Breakups suck." She was sincere, but I still couldn't help but feel like she didn't really hear me. I mean I just told her that I broke up with a **her** not a **him** and she seemed completely unfazed by it. Maybe she didn't hear me.

"Ya, they do. I'm finally over **her**, but believe me it took a long time."

"I know what you mean. I don't think that I will ever fully get over Aiden, but with each passing day it gets a little easier."

"I have never really lost someone close to me before. I mean my grandparents are dead, but I was too young to really feel the impact. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must feel."

"It's really hard. Like sometimes I will look at Emma and I can see him in her face which makes me feel like crying, but then I remember I don't even have time to cry because I have Emma to think about." After this last statement I instinctively wrapped my arms around Ashley. We hugged for the longest time, lost in each other's embrace. I began drawing circles on her back and I could hear a quiet moan escape from her lips. Neither of us noticed how long we had been hugging until….

"Hey queers, get a room. No one needs to see that in the afternoon." I looked up and my gaze was met with three cheerleaders who looked disgusted by our little hug.

"Hey Barbie, why don't you mind your own god damn business." I said with clenched teeth. Ashley immediately released from my arms and began to stand up with me, as we came face to face with the cheerleaders.

"Madison, back from rehab already?" The way Ashley said this made me think that she had some sort of a history with this girl.

"Well Ashley this certainly is a new side of you. What after Aiden knocked you up boys just lost their appeal?" Ashley looked at the ground and I saw a tear escape from her eyes. I don't know who this girl thinks she is.

"Madison is it? Stay the hell away from Ashley, no one asked you to come over here anyway."

"Ashley I think I made your little girlfriend angry. Who is she anyway?"

"Madison just leave okay." Ashley said this with the little confidence she could muster, and she wiped away any more tears that thought about falling.

"Whatever." She began to walk away with her sidekicks, but not before turning back around to have the final say. "Ashley just watch the little dyke. We don't need people like her at this school." I turned and slapped Madison across the face. She looked horrified, and Ashley just stood there dumbfounded as the scene escalated in front of her. Once it finally sunk in to Madison that I hit her she slapped me back, and then I jumped on her knocking both of us to the ground.

Ashley tried to pull me off of her, and Madison's sidekicks did the same. As Ashley tried to hold me back, I got away and sent one more flying punch at Madison knocking her yet again to the ground. I smirked brushing the dust off of my sides when I saw a very pissed off man coming towards us pointing directly at Madison and me.

"You two, my office NOW!" said a teacher who was passing by and saw the fight unfold.

Madison began apologizing profusely to the teacher, and I just followed not knowing what was going to happen next. I turned around and saw Ashley staring blankly at me as I walked away not believing what had just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

After school, Spencer was no where to be found. I needed to talk to her and find out what happened. I can't believe she hit Madison. I smiled at the thought, but then frowned when I thought about the trouble she was probably in. I pulled into her driveway and then walked up the front steps to Spencer's house, nervous about ringing the doorbell. I finally worked up the courage, and when I did the door opened and I was met face to face with who I am guessing is her father.

"May I help you?" He sounded stressed, like he had had enough drama for one day. I am guessing that he was the one who picked Spencer up from school.

"Um, I was hoping to speak to Spencer. If that is alright with you."

"Come in." I followed him inside and he shut the door behind us. "I'm Spencer's father Arthur."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Davies." I smiled at him and began to glance around their home. It was charming and I could tell that their family was very close with lots of photos of Spencer and her brothers around the house.

"Spencer's not really allowed to see anyone right now-"

"Dad please? I really need to talk to her." Spencer came running down the stairs, and I could see her left eye was bruised from were Madison had punched her.

"Five minutes Spencer." She pulled me away with her up to her room and closed the door behind us. Her room was smaller than mine, but just as cluttered with posters, CDs, and clothes. We sat down on her bed and she held an ice pack to her face and cringed slightly when the cold hit her eye. It must have been sore, and I wanted so badly to make all the pain go away.

"So…how much trouble are you in?" I asked bracing myself for the answer.

"Three days suspension." I could tell she saw the look on my face when I heard the news, so she placed her hand on my thigh for comfort. "Ash, it's not that bad. Trust me, I've had worse. It's just that I promised my mom that I wouldn't get into anymore trouble and well, that didn't seem to work out to well." She smiled at me hoping to get a smile out of me as well, and I tried the best I could to smile back at her, but it wasn't a great effort.

"Spencer you didn't have to stick up for me. Madison is a bitch and she always has been. I usually just ignore her. Though I do have to admit it is nice to have someone stick up for you." I smiled this time for real and she smiled back inching closer to me on the bed.

"Ashley it was no big deal. She was being extremely rude to you and me, and she deserved every hit she got. I mean did you see her face? She looked as if no one had ever stood up to her before."

"Ya it was pretty great." We both laughed at the memory of Madison's face after she got slapped. "I'm sorry for the things she said to you. That was way out of line." She hugged me and I hugged her back just as tightly. I loved the way her arms felt around my body. That didn't make me gay did it? I mean I couldn't be gay, could I? Madison's words had been running through my head all afternoon, but not as much as what Spencer had told me.

"_Oh, well are you still with **him**?"_

"_Actually I broke up with **her** just before I moved out here."_

Did this make Spencer gay? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door, and we quickly separated and stood up from her bed as her dad entered the room.

"Spencer, it's time for Ashley to go. Ashley we would love to have you over for dinner some time soon, after Spencer is done being grounded."

"Sure, that sounds good." We walked down the stairs and Spencer walked me to my car.

"So I guess I won't be seeing you in school tomorrow." I said with a slight frown.

"Ya, but hey it's only a couple of days."

"English class won't be the same." I said bitterly.

"Maybe you will actually listen to one of the lessons." We both laughed at this, knowing that neither of us had paid any attention in that class since the first day of school.

"Ya maybe. Bye Spence, I'll talk to you in a few days."

"I'll try to sneak the phone in my room and call you tomorrow. The 'rents have me on a pretty tight leash."

"Spencer Carlin inside now!" screamed her dad from the front doorway.

I smiled at her one last time before she walked in her house and closed the door. I knew I was falling hard for Spencer, and I couldn't stop it. I haven't felt this alive since Aiden but…..she is a girl!!! How are people going to react? Does this mean I'm gay? I am so confused. I really need to talk to Spencer, but I don't know how she is going to react or if she even likes me. As I drove away from her house on my way to pick up Emma a million different thoughts were running through my head, and her voice replayed over and over. _"Actually I broke up with **her** just before I moved out here."_


	6. The Long Awaited Kiss

Chapter 6

Ashley's POV

The days when Spencer wasn't in school were the longest days of my life. I can't believe that I went to this school for the past two years not really talking to anyone. I was lonely and I didn't even realize it. Without Spencer there at lunch and in class to occupy my thoughts, my mind wandered uncontrollably all leading back to the same topic. Was I gay? I had struggled with this issue before, but…….then Aiden…….and Emma. I haven't really thought about it in years. I can't concentrate. It is all I think about. I need to tell Spencer how I feel. I just hope that she feels the same way about me.

As I sat in English class waiting for the bell the ring, I smiled when I remembered that Spencer would be returning to school today. I needed to talk to her. I called the babysitter and arranged for her to watch Emma after school. I needed Spencer to come back to my place after school. I was dreading this conversation, but at the same time I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. My thoughts were interrupted when my favorite blonde snuck up behind me.

"Hey." She said this very sweetly, but there was a slight flirty tone to the way she said it.

"Hey yourself. So, are you still grounded or do you think you could sneak away to my house after school."

"What about Emma?"

"Babysitter. Please Spencer, we really need to talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Spencer's POV

Oh man. I wonder where she is going with this. I mean there are a million different scenarios that come to my mind. I know what I want to talk about with her. But she couldn't want that too. Could she? Ok Spence, think positive.

"Ya I can sneak away for a couple hours." I smiled at her and she smiled back. The teacher told us to take out our notes from the previous night's readings. Ashley motioned for me to share with her, since I didn't have mine because I wasn't in school. I moved my chair next to her, and I was inches away from her body. We both reached to turn the page and my arm grazed against hers. This sent shivers throughout my body and I shook my head, causing my bangs to fall in my face. Ashley leaned over and brushed them out of my face and tucked them behind my ear. My breathing was getting faster and faster and I was so close to her face that I could hear her breathing. I couldn't hear anything else in the whole room, just the smooth, steady breathing of the most beautiful girl in the whole world. I leaned in a little closer and our lips were almost touching when--

"Miss Carlin, why don't you pay a little more attention to the notes, and a little less attention to Miss Davies." Ashley and I jumped apart and my cheeks turned bright red. The class snickered quietly and I turned away from Ashley and pretended that I needed something from my bag. When I looked back up Ashley was facing the window and we spent the rest of the class period barely making eye contact. When the bell rang everyone dashed out of the classroom, and in all the commotion I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Ashley and make sure that we were still ok. I ran out of the class and followed her down the hall.

"Ashley!" I screamed as I chased her. She turned around and stopped, giving me a chance to run and catch up to her. As I reached her I slowed down and I fully took in her beauty, so much so that when I reached her I had a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Ash, so I will still see you after school……right?"

"You bet. Sorry I really have to get to class. I'll talk to you later Spence." She waved goodbye and dashed back into the crowd. I sighed and decided that I should probably get to class as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Oh my gosh!!!! I almost kissed Spencer!!!!!! Ashley what are you doing? You can't date her. She doesn't even like you like that……does she? I need to talk to her so bad. When I pushed her hair behind her face I knew she felt what I felt. Spencer Carlin is the best thing to come into my life in a long time and I wasn't going to let her get away. All will be revealed….this afternoon.

The day went by slowly. I didn't see Spencer at lunch. Was she avoiding me? No…she was the one who asked if we were still ok, and I said yes. This is all so confusing and complicated. I sat down next to the tree that had become our lunch spot and began to stare into space. I just sat there thinking about my life and what it would be like to have Spencer in it. She makes me laugh, and smile, and I feel safe when I am with her. And she gets along with Emma. Emma…….what was I going to do about Emma. I was raising her on my own, with no male figure in her life. And then I start dating GIRLS?! I was going to have to teach Emma that it was ok. She is so little and she loves me. I just don't want to screw anything up with her. What if it doesn't work out with Spencer? I don't want Emma to have to watch me go from relationship to relationship. I was going to marry Aiden. I was going to marry Aiden. Did I even love Aiden? Of course you did Ash……don't even think like that. As lunch came to a close I tried to clear my head…..but I couldn't. I needed Spencer and I needed her now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Spencer's POV

I decided to give Ashley some space during lunch. I knew we would have to talk this afternoon, but I wanted her to have time to clear her head first. She was so vulnerable and if we started dating and people didn't accept her…..I think she would brake. I didn't want her to have to deal with the stares and the pointing and the disapproving glances. I put up with so much last year. But still every time it happens……..a part of me dies. When you say to yourself that it doesn't mean anything and that it doesn't bother you…..you are lying. I have tried so hard not to let it get to me but what if they do it to Ashley. Her life is so hard already. I don't want to make it harder for her and Emma. But I don't know if I can ignore the feelings that I have for Ashley. I have only known her for less than a month, but with her everything is different. She isn't like other girls that I have dated or had drunken one night stands with. She is different. I love how all of this is new to her, but at the same time I am scared that I am not good enough for her and Emma. They deserve so much, but do I really have what they need? What _she_ needs?

After school I went to the parking lot and I saw her leaning against her car waiting for me. I already told Clay that I was going to her house after school. He told me again to be careful and not to get my heart broken. I love Clay. I knew that he would like Ashley, and I promised myself that I would introduce her to him sometime soon.

"So, are you ready to go?" She called over to me as I made my way to her car.

"Yup. Your house awaits." The ride to her car was silent and I knew she had a lot on her mind. Every now and then I would catch her staring at me, but I would pretend I didn't notice. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. As we pulled into her driveway I mentally prepared myself for whatever was to come, whether it is good or bad. I really hope that it will be good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Ok Ash this is it. The conversation that you have been waiting for all day. Oh man, now that it is here I want it to go away. No, no Ashley you need to do this. Suck it up and invite her into your house.

"So……..my room?" I said hesitantly, while looking at my shoes which all of a sudden seemed very interesting.

"Sure." She followed me into my house and up to my room. When we got there I sat down on my bed and she followed, sitting down beside me. I looked up and was met with the most understanding eyes I have ever seen.

"So…..you said you needed to talk to me?" Crap. Ok…breathe Ashley…..just breathe.

"Yes….um…..I……….."

"Ashley whatever it is it's ok, you can tell me." Her voice was so loving and caring. She leaned over so that she was closer to me on the bed and she looked at me waiting for me to speak. It's now or never.

"I……um…………IlikeyouSpencer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

YES YES YES!!!! She likes me…she really likes me!!!!! I was so happy I couldn't think. I sat there staring at her, and then I realized that I hadn't said anything in a while. SPENCER SAY SOMETHING!!!

"Look, Spencer I didn't mean it like that. I um I mean I like you as a friend. I could never like you like _that_ because you are my friend and I have a kid and I like bo-"

I placed a soft kiss on her lips silencing her rambling. At first she just sat there and then after a second she leaned into the kiss and deepened it. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like candy. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. When I broke away from the kiss she had the biggest smile on her face and I knew I had done the right thing. She looked so happy and I wanted to keep her like that, in that exact moment, forever.

"So, does this mean you like me too?" She said this very timidly, and I knew that everything was scary for her.

"Yes Ashley, I like you too." She smiled and leaned over and kissed me again on the lips. This kiss lasted longer than the first one and I let her decide how far she wanted to go. She moved her tongue inside my mouth and I caressed her face in my hands. When she ended the kiss she leaned over and hugged me as a small tear escaped her face. Oh no? Did I do something wrong?

"Ash what is it? Was that not ok?"

"No, it was fine, actually it was great. It's just…..I have waited for this for so long and now that it's here…I'm just really really happy."

I smiled and hugged her even harder. Ashley was the most amazing person I had ever met and I knew that I was not going to let this one ever get away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review for more updates. The next chapter is going to be their first date and Ashley is going to explain to Emma that it is ok for girls to like other girls. I am really enjoying this fic and I hope that you guys are too!


	7. First Date and Kissing by the Beach

Chapter 7

Tom Lynch owns the characters. He is one lucky bastard!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

The next day at school I was so nervous about seeing Spencer. We hadn't talked since our kiss the night before and I wasn't quite sure were we stood. I mean she said that she liked me, but….did that mean she wanted to date me? I know she is more experienced than me, but I really really like her.

As English class began, all I could focus on was the gorgeous blonde sitting next to me. She moved her chair close to me again so that she could look at my book. Spence kept rubbing her leg up against mine which she knew was totally turning me on. I decided to get even by drawing small circles on her thigh under the desk. She tensed a bit and I knew that she was having trouble stifling the moan that was desperately trying to escape her lips. We continued teasing each other during the whole class and when the bell rang she stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me with her out of the class room as fast as possible. She dragged me down the hall and then into a random empty class room. She slammed the door and pressed me up against it kissing me hard on the lips. I kissed back and then turned so that I was in control. When we both decided that we needed oxygen again, she broke away from the kiss panting and smiled at me, as I did the same.

"Oh my god Ash! That was soooo evil!" She said between breaths referring to English class.

"Well I see someone is horny." I teased her placing my arms around her waist. She leaned into my embrace and we stood there for a few seconds.

"For you…….all the time." I kissed her and we began making out again until we realized that the bell for the next class was about to ring. We both fixed ourselves so it didn't look like we were just making out and exited the class room.

"Spence I'll see you at lunch?"

"Definitely." She squeezed my hand and then dashed down the hall to make it to her next class. As I turned the opposite way I had the biggest smile on my face. When I entered my science class I sat down still smiling and not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Well someone took their happy pill this morning." Said Madison, followed by a few laughs from her crowd of cheerleaders. I didn't care. I was too happy to let anything she said get to me, so I just ignored her and continued to smile and think about Spencer as the teacher droned on and on about some new theory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

I entered my next class a few seconds after the bell rang and I sat down next to Glen. He took a look at my disheveled appearance, flushed cheeks, and gigantic smile.

"What were you doing?" He asked quizzically eyeing me up and down again.

"Ashley." I whispered bluntly. He made a face and then turned back around to face the teacher and listen to the lecture. I did not hear a word that any of my teachers said that day. All I could think about was my brunette beauty and how much I wanted to taste those lips again.

At lunch I found Ash sitting by our tree and I joined her, giving her a hug as I sat down. When we broke from our embrace we started talking about random stuff and we were laughing the whole time. She told me about Emma's first steps and how cute it was when she first tried to say mommy because she could not fully pronounce the M. Ashley was truly amazing.

"So Ash," I began while holding her hand in my own. "Do you think you could get the baby sitter to watch Emma tonight? Cause it is a Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me….like…..you know……for a date." I whispered the last part a little. I hated how shy I got when I was around her. It was like she had some sort of spell over me.

"Yeah I can get the babysitter tonight."

The bell signaling that lunch was over rang loudly and I stood up, extending my hand to help Ashley up as well.

"So, I'll pick you up around 7?" I said starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Sounds good." She called out to me as she made her way down the hall and off to class. I could not wait for tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

After I picked Emma up from day care I went home and phoned the baby sitter. She came around 6 and I started to get ready for my date. Oh my gosh! I haven't been on a date in like 3 years, let alone ever been on a date with a girl. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was down right petrified. I changed my outfit at least 7 times and I couldn't figure out how to wear my hair, finally deciding on leaving it down. When I was done getting ready I went back down stairs to wait for Spencer. The baby sitter was making Emma dinner and I went into the living room and sat down with Emma while she was watching TV.

"Mommy you look pretty." She said while placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks sweetie. Mommy is really nervous and she could use the support."

"Why are you nervous?" She asked not fully comprehending the word nervous. The baby sitter Charlotte smiled wondering how I was going to answer Emma's questions.

"Well, when you are nervous it means you are scared." She looked at me and nodded her head, signaling that she understood.

"Mommy, why are you scared?"

"Mommy is scared because she hasn't been on a date in a really long time."

"What is a date?"

"A date is when two people who really like each other want to spend time together. Does that make sense?"

"Uh huh." The door bell rang and Emma shot up off the couch to go answer it. I followed her, quickly checking myself in the mirror before helping her to open the door.

"Hey, wow you look so ho-" Spencer stopped herself when she noticed Emma standing next to me. She quickly changed the tone of her voice and bent down to talk to Emma. "Hi Emma." She said while Emma gave her a big hug.

"SPENCER!" Emma screamed. "Mommy can I go on your date too?" Please?" Spencer smiled and I looked over to her for an answer.

"The date is for older people ok Em. But I promise that your mommy and me can take you out to the movies sometime. Ok?" I smiled, loving how Spencer acted with Emma. This made it easier for me to go on the date. However I was still extremely nervous.

"Ok." Emma said realizing that she wasn't going to be able to go with us. Charlotte came to the door and tried to get Emma to come eat dinner with her.

"Em you be good to Charlotte ok. I'll be back later tonight to kiss you good night. Charlotte the numbers are on the fridge and feel free to call the cell if anything happens."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Now go and have a good time."

"Ok. Em can I have a hug before I leave?" Emma leaned over and hugged me which melted my heart and made it all the more difficult to leave her.

"Bye Mommy." She called as Spencer and I exited the house. When we got to Spencer's car she opened the door for me and I got in, feeling a little better than I did earlier.

"Nervous?" She asked while backing the car out of the driveway.

"A little. I haven't really dated since Emma was born, and I have never dated a girl before so…..sorry if I am bad at this."

"Shh." Spencer reached for my hand and interlocked our fingers giving my hand a slight squeeze. "It's gonna be ok." She rubbed her thumb against my hand soothingly trying to calm my nerves and it helped a little.

"So…..where are you taking me?" I asked not sure of where we were going.

"You'll see." She said with a quick wink of the eye. Tonight was going to be a night I will never forget.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

As I got closer to the parking lot of our destination I made Ashley put on a blind fold. I wanted to surprise her with what I had planned. Clay and his new friend Chelsea helped me set it up. I wanted tonight to be special for Ashley, so every thing had to be perfect. I pulled the car into the parking lot and got out of the car to help her. I opened the door for her and guided her out, still blindfolded, as I had her follow me to our spot. She noticed that we were walking along the beach, but she still had no idea where we were. I led her a little bit more, and then I removed her blindfold when we were right in front of our spot.

"Spencer!" She squealed while leaning in for a kiss. I kissed her back and then she hugged me while taking a second to look at her surroundings. The beach was totally deserted this late at night. I had a blanket laid out on the sand and candles were every where. I had a basket with food in it and a CD player laid out on the ground as well. I bent down and turned the CD player on to a slow song.

"Ashley would you care to dance with me?"

"Love too." We both laughed at the cheesiness and then I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to sway back and forth with the music. She leaned into me, so that our bodies were pressing together. This time I was the first to initiate the kiss, and she accepted it, allowing my tongue into her mouth. We stood kissing with our arms wrapped around each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither of us wanting to break from the embrace. I realized that the food was getting cold, so I broke apart from her and offered for us to sit down so that we could eat dinner.

After dinner we laid out on the blanket and stared at the stars. Ashley laid her head in my lap and I stroked her head and held her in my arms as we looked at the sky.

"Spencer tonight was amazing." She said while turning from lying in my lap so that she could face me.

"You're amazing." I said placing a light kiss on her lips. She smiled and then leaned away from me and it looked like she was deep in thought.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said very timidly, obviously feeling ashamed for whatever it was she needed to ask me.

"Sure, anything." I said trying to reassure her that whatever it was she needed to ask me would be just fine.

"Ok….um…..how did you know that you were…."

"A lesbian?" I finished for her, knowing were the conversation was leading.

"Yeah." She said, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment, making her even cuter.

"I don't know. I mean how do you know if you are straight? It's just when you are with a person, whether it be a boy or a girl, as long as they make you happy then the rest is just whatever."

"Okay." She said. I could tell she was not fully satisfied with my answer so I decided that I better expand on it a little more.

"When I was younger my mom would always try to set me up on dates with people from our church. She would always be like, 'Oh Spencer isn't he just charming' and I would just nod and go along with her, never feeling a connection to any of them. Then when I was 16 I met Allison, and for the first time in my life I was happy. I realized that she made me happy and well….that was when I realized that I was gay."

"How did your family take it?"

"My dad found out first, he caught the looks between me and her and he could tell that we were more than just friends. When I finally came out to him he wasn't shocked at all, and he was very loving and supportive of me. Clay was the same, and they are both fine with my decision. Glen, well Glen is an ass," she laughed at my statement and nodded for me to continue, "But I know on some level he still loves me."

"And your mom?"

"My mom… well…..not so supportive. She took the news pretty hard, always trying to set me up on blind dates with nice Christian boys. She doesn't understand my decision and we fight a lot." A small tear escaped my eye and Ashley leaned over and wrapped her arms around me for support.

"I'm sorry about your mom." She said separating from our hug to look up at me.

"It's ok. I mean it's not, but I think with time she will get used to it. I have my dad and Clay and for now I can deal with that." I smiled to let her know that I was okay, even though she could tell that it hurt me, which it did.

"So, can I ask what happened to Allison?" She said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Well, it hadn't been working for a while, and then I found out that she was cheating on me, so I did some things to get back at her which I'm not proud of. Then we broke up and I moved out here. But it was a good thing that we broke up, cause then I moved here and met you." I kissed her again and she kissed back. We made out for a while, and then we realized that it was getting late.

"I should probably get you home soon, Emma is waiting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I loved how she cared about Emma. Spencer drove me home, and the whole car ride there we sat in a comfortable silence with our hands held tight together. We pulled up in front of my house and she got out of the car to walk me to my door.

"I had a really good time tonight." I said while giving her one final good night kiss.

"Me too Ash. I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled at me giving me one more kiss before getting in her car and driving away. I entered my house feeling incredible and I couldn't stop smiling. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, while I savored the feeling of her lips on mine. I stood there collecting my thoughts, and then proceeded into the living room where Charlotte was watching TV on the couch.

"Emma is asleep. Did you have a good time?" She asked while she got up to leave.

"The best." I said. I paid her and wished her a goodnight. I walked into Emma's room and kissed her goodnight before crashing on my bed. I laid there and closed my eyes, as a drifted into a peaceful slumber with thoughts of Spencer running through my mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review for more updates. Thanks!


	8. Spencer and Ashley and Emma Makes Three

Chapter 8

Again, Tom Lynch owns most of the characters. Thanks again for all the reviews. I will try to update as often as possible, but I start school again this week so I don't think I will be able to update for a while. I will try to have a new chapter every Friday, but if I don't update in a while it doesn't mean I forgot about the story, it means I am studying for finals. Please be patient with me, and I will try to work on this story, because I really enjoy writing it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

The next morning I woke up with the largest smile on my face. I got up from my bed and went into Emma's room, to find that she was still asleep. I decided to let her rest a little more, and I made my way to the kitchen to get some coffee. I took my cell with me just in case she called. I couldn't wait to talk to Spence again. I was falling for her fast, and it was the best feeling in the world. Still so many questions remained unanswered. Was I gay, or just in love with a girl? And by default, wouldn't that make me gay? I didn't know. Also, if I am gay, how do I get Emma to understand that? I sat down on the couch with my coffee and began to stare into space, thinking about Spencer when I heard little feet running behind me.

"Morning sweetie." I said while placing a kiss on Emma's cheek. She sat down on the couch next to me and began playing with my hair.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Ok, do you want pancakes?" I asked hoping that she would be easy to please.

"OOOHH Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!!!" She said while bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Ok, let me go make them." I kissed her on the head and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast while she watched Saturday morning cartoons.

After I gave her breakfast and got her dressed, it was around 11:30. It was a Saturday and I didn't really have anything planned. That was until Spence called and saved the day. I picked up my cell with a huge smile on my face, still extremely happy from the night before.

"Hey baby." She said sweetly to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you last night." I said, wishing that we could have kept our arms wrapped around each other all night long.

"Me too. So, I was wondering what you were doing today. Got any big plans?"

"Nope, nothing yet. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies with Emma like I promised her. You know just hang out?"

"That sounds wonderful. I can pick you up in like 15 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good. See you in a few."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

As I hung up the phone, I couldn't stop smiling and I went into the living room and sat down next to my brothers lost in my own world.

"What has gotten into you Spence? You are so….giddy." Glen said referring to the smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah, how are things with Ashley going?" Clay asked, interested in my life. I sooo love him more.

"They are going really well. I love spending time with her. She is just so….."

"Gay?" Glen offered, while I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up Glen. No, things are different with her. She is a lot more mature."

"Yeah, she does have a kid." Clay said commenting on Ashley's maturity.

"Hold up a second. This lez has a kid? How'd that work out?"

"First off she has a name. Second, you think I never had sex with boys before I came out?"

"Okay, I don't want to ever think about my sister having sex with a boy or a girl." I just laughed at Glen and then I noticed that Ashley was pulling into the driveway.

"Okay I have to go. I'll see you guys later. Tell dad I went out with Ashley and I will be home by dinner time."

"Have fun." Clay called as I left the house. When I got outside I walked over to Ashley's car and got in the front seat.

"Hey." I said as I leaned over and kissed Ashley on the cheek. I saw Ashley glance over at Emma when I made the gesture, but she didn't seem to think too much of it.

"So Em, you wanna go to the movies with us?" I asked turning to face the little girl in the back.

"YES!" She squealed with excitement. Ashley and I just laughed and then she started driving towards the theater. When we arrived there, I bought us three tickets to _Charlotte's Web_, per Emma's request. I had to fight Ashley to let me pay. When we got inside Emma ran ahead of us to the food counter and I took Ashley's hand in my own as we followed her towards the candy. I picked Emma up so she could fully see the assortment of candy.

"So hun, what do you want?"

"Um…I want gummy bears." She said sweetly pointing to the colored bears in the glass case.

"Ok, some gummy bears please." I said to the cashier. This time Ashley insisted on paying. It was so cute how I had to fight her to pay for stuff. We entered the theater and picked three seats fairly close to the back. Emma wanted to sit next to me, so I sat in between the Davies girls. As the lights dimmed I looked over at Ashley who was smiling and I knew she was having a good time. The movie began, and Emma watched intently laughing at all the funny parts of the movie. I don't think Ash or I heard a word of the movie though. We were too busy staring at each other and playing with each other's hands. I leaned over and kissed her cheek several times, and once after she made sure Emma was not looking, she leaned over and kissed me on the lips, but it only lasted a second.

The movie ended and as we walked out of the theater I held Ashley's hand in my own again. We got a few stares from people around us, but luckily Ashley did not notice them. She was listening to Emma tell her about the movie, which I had to admit was quite adorable.

"Emma I have an idea. Do you want us to take you to the park?" I realized that Ashley suggested this so that we could be alone while Emma played, and I really wanted to spend more time with her.

"Ok, I love the park. Spencer will you play with me?" The Davies girls were seriously melting every inch of my heart by the second.

"Sure sweetie, but first I think I am going to rest and talk to your mommy."

"Okay." said Emma as we got into the car again. When we got to the park, Emma ran straight for the playground and Ashley and I sat down together on a bench next to the sand box so that we could keep an eye on Emma.

"You're so great with her Spence. It means so much to me. I know it is a little weird that I have a kid, but-" I silenced her with a quick kiss and she immediately stopped talking.

"You ramble way too much." I said leaning my forehead against hers.

"Sorry." She said looking down at the ground.

"Aww its okay. It's really cute when you ramble." I said trying to make her feel better. We hugged and she kissed me on the lips quickly again, neither of us wanting to make a scene in front of a little kid's playground. She leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder and I stroked her head as we both stared at the kids playing.

"Well if it isn't King High's favorite lesbians. Isn't there like a special park for you people to go to?"

"Madison, what a pleasant surprise. Getting your ass kicked once wasn't enough?" I said hating how she always seemed to ruin the best moments.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked, referring to Madison being alone at the park.

"I was jogging, you know, staying in shape for cheerleading. Some of us actually care what we look like."

"Ouch, that really hurts." I said pretending to be offended.

"What are you guys doing at the park other than exposing your gayness to the rest of the world?"

"Emma is over there playing." Ashley said pointing to her daughter on the slide.

"Ah yes. Cause nothing says great lesbian date like your partner's love child."

"Madison why don't you just shut up for once in your life." Ashley said feeling very defensive of Emma. I was so proud of her for sticking up to Madison. I could tell it took a lot of courage on her part.

"Whatever freaks." Madison said coldly as she began jogging away from the playground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

"Ugh. I can't believe I used to be friends with _that_." I said pointing to Madison's retreating figure.

"You guys used to be friends?!"

"Yeah. Hard to believe huh." I said with a sigh thinking about old times.

"What happened?"

I exhaled and prepared myself for the long story that I was about to reveal. "We were best friends in middle school, and then we got to high school and everything changed. She tried out for cheerleading and I joined the drama club and began rehearsing for the school play. That's where I met Aiden." I paused and she stroked my arm assuring me that it was alright for me to continue. "Anyway, Madison became insanely jealous of Aiden and my friendship. One night, she came over to my house and she told me that she had a crush on Aiden, but she didn't want to ask him out because she thought I liked him. I told her that he was just a friend, but she insisted that he liked me. Then she asked me if I liked him……and that is when……" my voice faded and my heart began beating faster and faster. Again Spencer tried to sooth me with her touch, which worked a little. I took a deep breath and then began speaking again. "That is when I told her that I thought I might like girls."

"Wow. All I can say is wow. How did she take it?"

"Not well. She called me a dyke and said that if I didn't ask Aiden out she would tell the whole school that I was gay. I didn't know what to do. The next night was this huge party and everyone was going to be there. I knew that if I didn't take things to the next level with Aiden, Madison would tell everyone my secret. You would have though she would be happy for me and realize that now she could have Aiden for herself. But then that wouldn't be Madison now would it. So that night I got really wasted and I started flirting with Aiden to prove to Madison I wasn't gay. Anyway…that night we hooked up……..and then……..we started dating. I loved him like a friend, but I wasn't in love with him. A couple months later I found out I was pregnant……and Aiden said that he would marry me. I didn't know what to do. I knew I didn't love him, but I couldn't raise the child alone. When Madison found out that Aiden and I were getting married she lost it and I don't think she ever got over the fact that he picked me. When he passed away Madison didn't talk to me for like a whole year. We would make snide comments at each other every now and then but not as often as we have since you came. I mean I am with a girl now, someone she would have no interest in…"

"Hey, I'm hot!" Spencer cut in pretending to be hurt by my comment.

"Of course you are babe." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"I mean she can't let me enjoy the one good thing in my life to come along in a while."

"She's just jealous. I mean you are with the hot girl, and you have the most amazing daughter in the whole world."

"Thanks." I said feeling a little better.

"Come on, let's go play with Emma." She extended her hand for mine and I got up following her to the playground. We laughed and laughed and ran around with Emma playing all kinds of games from Hide and Seek to Tag. It was a great afternoon. Emma wanted to go on the swings, so I pushed her and Spencer sat on the swing next to her.

"Spencer." Emma said looking me her in the eye.

"Ya Em." Spencer said looking over at my little girl.

"Do you like my mommy?" Oh no. Where was she going with this.

"Of course I like your mommy. Why did you ask this sweetie?"

"Cause I saw you kiss my mommy and people kiss people they like." Shit she saw us kissing. Well I guess now is as good a time as ever to try to explain a lesbian relationship to a three year old. I stopped her swing from moving and knelt down next to her so that I was between her and Spencer.

"Listen Em, Spencer and me like each other a lot. When you are older you are going to like someone, so much so that you are going to want to kiss them like you saw us doing earlier. Now I don't want you to ever listen to someone tell you that it is wrong or that it is bad. It is okay for a girl to like another girl or a boy to like another boy or a girl to like a boy. Some people do not like that Spencer and I like each other."

"Why?" She asked not understanding how anyone could hate her mommy or her new friend Spencer.

"Some people are small minded and they act mean towards you mother and I because we are a little different from them." I was so grateful for Spencer in my life at this moment. I grabbed her hand in my own and squeezed it before she continued. "But don't ever listen to them, and if anyone ever tells you something mean tell your mommy or me, ok Em?"

"Okay. Mommy I love you." Emma got off the swing and gave me a big hug. I smiled and tears started to form in my eyes. Spencer leaned over and wiped them away; as I stood between my two favorite girls feeling the happiest I have ever felt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews por favor!! Thankx! Next chapter will involve a homophobic teacher at Emma's school.


	9. Meet the Parents Take One

Chapter 9

Thank you for being patient with me, and I apologize again for taking so long to update. My finals are over and I can get back to reading and writing fanfiction, which I have been greatly missing. Tom Lynch owns most of the characters. Also, I know I mentioned something about a homophobic teacher, but I decided that I wanted to save that for a later chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Everything has been going really great with Ashley. I love spending time with her and Emma. Ashley is so perfect and I really love her. It's just that sometimes I think that I am still her "experiment" in a way. Don't get me wrong, I mean I know that she loves me too. It's just that sometimes, I don't know, it is like she is ashamed of me. I have accepted that I am gay and moved on from it, but I think she is still not used to being in love with a girl. I learned to ignore the stares and awkward glances from people, but that is all still very new to her. I need to talk to her and make sure that she is really ok with everything, but I don't want her to think that I am unhappy, which I so am not. I am extremely happy with Ashley, and completely head over heals in love with her. But I have gotten my heart ripped out before, and with Ashley, I don't think I would ever be able to recover.

As I sat in my room thinking about Ashley and contemplating our future together, I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I said softly as the door slowly opened to reveal my dad leaning against the doorway.

"Spence, is everything alright?" He asked in a loving voice, as he made his way into my room and sat next to me on my bed. I sat up and faced him, preparing myself for a long talk.

"Uh…I guess I'm ok." I said not very convincingly.

"How are things going with Ashley?"

"They are ok. Sometimes I feel like she is ashamed of me, I don't know, I might be totally wrong about this, it's just a feeling I sometimes get." I looked down at the floor, not wanting my dad to see the small tear fall from my eyes.

"Sweetie I'm sure she isn't ashamed of you. Come here." I gave my dad a big hug and he told me that everything would be fine.

"Thanks Dad." I broke away from the hug and smiled up at him. He always did have a way of making me feel better.

"Spence, do her parents know about your relationship?"

"No, or I don't think so. We haven't really talked about that. She lives at home with her mom and her dad lives somewhere else. I forgot where, but I know that her parents are divorced. Her mom is not usually home though; she doesn't take care of Ashley that much. But Ashley is always home taking care of Emma." I said the last part quickly hoping that he would not ask questions.

"Who is Emma?" Crap, so I guess he heard me.

"Emma is……um…….her……….daughter."

"She has a kid?!"

"Yes, and I know that this sounds really complicated dad, but if you met her you would see how much she loves her daughter and how wonderful she is." I said this with a smile on my face and I inwardly chuckled when I thought of how cute she was with Emma.

"Well, I would like to meet her. Why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I don't know if that will be such a good idea." I said bitterly remembering how my mother acted when I brought home my first girlfriend.

"Don't worry about your mother. I will handle her. You know she only acts, well crazy, because she loves you and wants the best for you."

"If she really loved me she would want me to be happy and just accept me and move on."

"I know sweetie. Give her time. I'm sure she will behave if you invite Ashley over for dinner."

"Ok, but I'm warning Ashley just to be safe."

"Ok Spence." He kissed me on the forehead and then got up to leave my room. "Good night Spencer, I love you."

"I love you too." I called as he shut the door to my room. Great, now not only do I have to talk to Ashley about "us" I need to invite her over for dinner. To my house. My nice _Christian_ house. Ugh, I hate that. I know my mom is going to scare her away. Why can't she be like my dad?! Well I guess having two cool parents is a little too much to ask for. I drifted off to sleep with a million different thoughts racing through my head about how to ask Ashley over to my house for dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

As I got Emma ready for pre-school I couldn't help but think about Spencer. I missed her even though we have only been apart for less than a day. I helped dress Emma and feed her breakfast, and then I dropped her off on my way to King High. I reached the parking lot and I saw a certain blonde sitting on the front steps holding two cups of coffee. I made my way over to her and sat down beside her, and she looked deep in thought.

"Hey" I purred sweetly as I reached over for one of the coffees. "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for my other girlfriend that I have stashed away in my locker." She teased as I tried to grab the coffee again.

"Very funny" I said finally grabbing the coffee. "Thanks babe." I leaned over and gave her a kiss, but she flinched at my touch. Was I doing something wrong?

"Listen I won't be in class this morning, I have a meeting with the college counselor lady. So we'll catch up at lunch?"

"Yes definitely." I waved goodbye as she quickly walked away from me in the opposite direction of our English class. Great. Now I have to go sit by myself for the next 45 minutes. I wonder what's wrong with her. I hope it isn't something I did. I walked to my class sipping my coffee, as I began to worry about what she wanted to talk about at lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Shit. I can't believe I flinched when she tried to kiss me. What's wrong with me?!?! I need to make it up to her at lunch. I guess that is when I will invite her over to dinner, to show her that I care about her. I really need to talk to her. I need to know if she loves me the same way I love her, or if I really am some gay test. I still haven't heard her say that she is gay or bi, and I know for a fact that her mom has no idea we are dating. I wonder if her dad knows about us. The whole school sure knew. That was one thing I was sure of. But how she felt about that, was what I desperately needed to know before our relationship went any further.

I sat down at our lunch spot and was lost in thought, because when I looked up I saw her sitting down next to me staring at me with a worried expression on her face. Shit, I needed to fix this mess, and I needed to fix it fast.

"Spence are you sure that everything is alright? You seem really spacey lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind is all. So, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well….I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner."

"Is that ok with your parents?" She asked quickly. This is why we need to talk about parents and relationships, and all the other crap we have to put up with. She doesn't even remember if my parents know about us.

"Yeah it is fine. Actually my dad was the one who suggested it. He really wants to meet you."

"What about your mom?" She asked worried remembering how I said that my mom wasn't the most supportive member of the Carlin family.

"My mom, well, my dad promised she would behave." I said with a not so convincing smile.

"Of course I would come to dinner with you. I wish I could invite you over to dinner at my house, but I don't think my mom would show up."

"I'm sure if she knew how important it was to you she would come." I said trying to make her feel better and forget about her lonely house and home life.

"Yeah maybe, but one set of parents at a time." I laughed at her statement and we began talking about our day and she told me some funny things that Emma had said last night. Mostly we just enjoyed each other's company. When the bell rang she leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, and then looked over and saw Madison and the other cheerleaders staring in disgust. Madison saw me looking at her and she made a gagging gesture with her fingers. I just glared at her and then I looked back at Ashley who had missed the whole scene.

"I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later." I said as I left Ashley standing there staring at me wondering again what was going on with me. What was going on with me? What is wrong with me? Why do I keep running from the one person in my life who means something to me?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Spencer has seemed distant for the past couple days and I can't get her to tell me what's wrong. I hope that she really does want me over for dinner at her house, and she wasn't just being polite. Am I doing something wrong? I wish she would talk to me instead of hiding in her head. I walked to my next class and I focused my energy on what I was going to wear to dinner at her house.

After I picked Emma up from daycare I called the babysitter and asked if she could come over on such short notice. She said that is was no problem, and so I began getting ready for tonight, trying on a million different outfits.

"Mommy where are you going?" Emma asked as she watched me put on mascara and the finishing touches to my hair.

"I am having dinner at Spencer's house tonight. Charlotte is going to be here any minute to play with you."

"Ok, but I want to see Spencer too!" She whined the last part, obviously wanting to go wherever I was going.

"Honey not tonight. Tonight is only for girlfriends and parents. Ok, you can see Spencer some other time."

"Ok. Mommy?"

"Yeah Em."

"Is Spencer your gurl fwend?"

"Yes sweetie, and I like her very much."

"I like her too. She is really funny and her hair is pretty." I laughed at her compliments for Spencer and continued brushing my hair.

"Well I'm glad you approve." Emma gave me a hug and I took one last look in the mirror before I went downstairs to wait for Charlotte. Five minutes later the door bell rang and I let Charlotte in, as I said my goodbyes to Emma.

"Have fun sweetie." I kissed Emma on the cheek and then I grabbed my purse and started heading towards my car.

"Bye mommy!" Emma called as I left the house. I was so nervous on the way to Spencer's house. We had only been going out for a couple months, but I knew that it was getting serious. Or at least I thought it was getting serious. I'm not sure with the way she has been acting lately. Something is bothering her, and I need to find out what it is before she bottles it up and allows it to wreck the great thing we have going.

I pulled into her driveway and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and before I could say anything I was whisked off to her bedroom. She closed the door behind us and pushed me up against it placing a fierce kiss on my lips. It took me a second before I kissed back. She took off my coat and started feeling around under my shirt as we continued the heavy make out session. I also took off her sweater and then turned so that I was in control and she was pressed against the door. We continued kissing and roaming our hands everywhere, when she motioned for us to move towards the bed. I followed her and we sat down, continuing to kiss intensely. She leaned over and began to un-hook my bra. I loved how her touch felt on my skin. I let out a soft moan, and then I realized that I was in her house, with her parents. I abruptly pulled back from the kiss and frantically began looking for my coat on the floor. She looked over at me with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked referring to me stopping her before it went any further.

"Spencer I came over for dinner…..with your parents! What are they going to think of me if they walk in and see us half naked kissing all over your bed!" I let out an exasperated sigh that made her laugh.

"Why is this funny?" I asked as I walked over to the mirror and tried to fix my frazzled hair. This only caused her to laugh harder. I looked over at her quizzically and she continued to laugh.

"You…..care……what …….my parents think of you." She said between fits of laughter.

"Is that such a hard thing to believe? I don't want them to remember the first time we met I was feeling up their daughter." This caused her to laugh even harder, and soon I joined her in the fits of laughter. Once we composed ourselves we walked back downstairs and sat next to her brothers in the living room, waiting for her mother to get home from work.

"Ashley this is my brother Clay, and that ass over there is my brother Glen."

"Hey!" Glen said, lightly hitting Spencer on the arm. "What were you two doing?" He asked looking at our flushed cheeks.

Spencer wrapped her arms around me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "What do you think?" She said suggestively, and then she winked at him, as I began to laugh.

"EEEEEWWWW!!!" Glen screamed trying to wipe the image of his sister and another girl together from his mind. "Normally that would be hot, but my sister……eew!" Spencer threw a couch cousin at him and he threw one back at her. I loved watching her interact with her brothers. I wish I had that.

"So Ashley, how long have you lived in L.A.?" Clay asked trying to change the subject and get Spencer and Glen to stop throwing cushions at each other.

"My whole life." I said, slightly frowning at the thought. "Do you miss Ohio?"

"Sometimes. L.A. sure is different from our old town." Clay replied.

"Spencer can you come help me in the kitchen with dinner." Arthur called into the living room.

"Sure dad." Spencer kissed me on the cheek and then got up to help her dad. Glen made a face and Clay smiled sweetly at her gesture.

"You really make my sister happy." Clay said to me, as I tried to remove the smile plastered all over my face. "She was really depressed when we moved out here, and I am so glad that she met you, cause I love watching her smile." Clay was so sweet. Spencer was right about him being the better brother. I smiled at him and then we made small talk about L.A. and Ohio and how they liked King High.

"So why exactly did you guys move out here?" I asked, wondering since Spencer had never mentioned it before.

"Well, our mom is a doctor and she got a job offer at the hospital here that was a lot better than the one she had back in Ohio, so we moved."

"That must have been hard to leave before your senior year." I said realizing that Spencer was probably missing her friends from Ohio.

"Yeah it was. But we're adjusting. Right Glen?" I looked over at Glen and he was lost in his video game, totally oblivious to the conversation Clay and I were having. Clay and I laughed and then we heard the front door open. We heard voices coming from the foyer, and I got up from the couch with Clay to go see what was going on. As I walked over to Spencer and her dad, I saw her mom standing next to a strange teenage boy. I looked over at Spencer and Arthur and they looked just as confused as I was.

"Everyone this is John, John this is my daughter Spencer, and my son Clay, and my other son Glen is around here somewhere. And this is my husband Arthur." They all smiled and exchanged awkward greetings, and then her mom noticed me standing here.

"I don't think I have me you before. Who are you?"

"This is Ashley mom." Spencer said extremely annoyed at her mother.

"Hi." I said weakly to her as I looked over at Spencer for answers.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I'm Paula, Spencer's mother." I forced a smile on my face and so did she.

"Paula can I see you in the kitchen for a second." Arthur motioned for her to follow him.

"Sure, John will you be alright?"

"Yes, I will be fine." He replied as he stared at the very confused looking teens before him.

Spencer dragged me over to the kitchen door so we could listen to what her parents were saying. Clay stayed behind with John, and they began making awkward conversation.

"Paula why would you invite him over for dinner, you knew Spencer was inviting Ashley?"

"I know, but I wanted Spencer to meet John. His mother is having the same problem we are having with Spencer."

"And what problem would that be?!"

"Arthur you know what I am referring to. It is unnatural! And I thought it was over when we moved, but then you mentioned her bringing some girl named Ashley over for dinner, and I had to do something!"

I walked away from Spencer having heard enough. I didn't want to cause problems for their family. I started to head towards the door when I felt a warm hand grab my arm.

"Ash, please don't leave. Don't listen to my mother. This isn't the first time she has brought random boys home. Just please….don't leave me with her." She pulled her body close to mine and she looked so hurt and scared that I knew I couldn't leave her.

"Ok, I'll stay." I said wanting to make sure that Spencer was ok. I saw the relief wash over her, and I was glad that I had a somewhat soothing effect on her. I knew one thing for sure though, tonight was going to be very, very interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this update, please review! Thank you!


End file.
